


Interruptions

by nightfalltwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/pseuds/nightfalltwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All these interruptions meant no sex until the third date.  Even if the third date was years after the first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvernatasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvernatasha/gifts).



> **This work has been edited from its original version on Daily Deviant** Written for Daily Deviant's 2016 "Banging Birthday" fest. This story sort of went all over the place before it settled on what you see now. I went with "orgasm denial through no fault of the characters" for most of the story. Many thanks to my busy, busy beta, **Cryptaknight** who spots when I forget to capitalize a name or just spell it wrong in the first place.

****

*****

The setting for Cormac's first date with Lavender Brown was far from ideal. Held back a year and even though he was eighteen and could have easily left, he was pureblood and needed some form of NEWTs under his belt so he could get a job once everything was all said and done. So eighteen and stuck at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade wasn't even an option for a date. Weekends had been cancelled long ago and the Astronomy tower was strictly monitored.

If he'd known what was about to happen in the coming hours, he might have chosen something a little different. Or even cancelled altogether.

"Flitwick's classroom?" She asked, shrugging off a cardigan that had a hole in the elbow. 

"Best I could do. The other option was a walk by the lake and I figured the company of Dementors wasn't going to add to the atmosphere." Cormac flicked his wand at a few of the candles and did his best to seal up the door.

"Given the choice, I suppose this will do. I miss _Madam Puddifoot's_ ," Lavender said with a sigh, perching on one of the desks and twisting a curl of hair around her fingertip.

Cormac pulled a thermos of tea out of his satchel. There wasn't a lot that the House Elves could do these days when it came to sneaking food. Anyone involved in the student's revolt was strictly banned from certain areas of the school. He'd only managed the tea because he'd caught one of the elves in the dorms one night, begging for something that wasn't Aberforth's cooking.

The degree of separation between elves was fairly small and because the McLaggen elf, Inky, was well treated, he'd managed to get the Hogwarts elf to agree to pass him the occasional sandwich and thermos of tea.

In rare instances, he received a slice of cake.

As far as dates went, it was quiet and even a little sweet. They spoke softly over a shared cuppa, snuffing the candles whenever a noise was heard beyond the door. Every time the gentle glow flickered back, Cormac found himself admiring a new part of Lavender's face. From her cheekbones to the bridge of her nose and the tiny hint of a cleft in her chin. He knew that he liked her. He knew that other parts of him _really_ liked her.

"So are you going to shag me or not?" Lavender asked as she finished off the last bit of tea in the cup.

Cormac would have been a little more dignified with his response had he not been sipping directly from the thermos. It took a few moments of embarrassing coughs before he could reply and he looked at her with raised eyebrows. She'd set aside her cup and was leaning back on the desk she'd perched on, her legs swinging back and forth.

"Little quick, don't you think?" He eyed her skeptically.

Lavender shrugged. "We don't get to go on real dates, so why treat this as a real date? You're fit. I'm fit." She leaned over and the playful glint in her eye sent all his blood rushing to other parts of his body. "Besides. Aren't you tired of being hungry and sore and bunking in a hidden room with thirty other people? With no privacy for a good solid wank on our own? Why waste the opportunity of a private room?"

She had a point. The last time he tried to rub one off, Colin Creevy had strolled into the loo. If the other boy had seen something, Cormac didn't know. Neither one of them spoke of it and Cormac had spent the walk back to his hammock with his cock uncomfortably hard and difficult to hide behind his robe.

"You're not a virgin, are you?" Lavender asked bluntly, hopping down from her perch.

"What? No!" 

A flash of a memory of Megan Jones and the quiet fuck they'd had back at Christmas before things started to get even worse at the school. It'd been alright. She'd mewled and squeaked and he'd come much too fast. But she'd been more patient than he'd expected and shown him just the right way to rub her clit with his thumb until she was bucking her hips with a quaking orgasm. Sadly, though, it had been the first and only time he'd had the opportunity to be with a girl until now.

Just as quickly as they appeared, the memories vanished and before he could register what was happening, Lavender already had the zip to his trousers down and his cock in her hand. 

"Jesus Christ," he hissed as her tongue swept up the underside and flicked across the head.

She looked up at him, the tip of his cock resting against her lower lip. "I didn't think wizards were all that religious. None of the purebloods on my mum's side of the family were practicing..."

His mouth fell open. "Really? We're going to talk about religion _now_?"

"No, I suppose now isn't the best time," Lavender said, flashing a coy smile before she slid her lips over the tip of his cock, enveloping him almost completely.

Her mouth was talented. He'd always known that it had to be, just in the way she smiled and in the way that she pouted. Experiencing that talent, however, was beyond anything he could have possibly imagined. Her tongue moved expertly, swirling about and vaguely making him want to question where she'd learned it.

Then her teeth lightly scraped the base and he suddenly forgot which direction was up.

"Stop," he stammered, gently pushing at her shoulders. "You have to stop."

She gave him a questioning look and slowly sat back, his cock popping from her mouth with a sound that made him respond with a strangled sort of squeak of his own. Cormac reached down and tugged her up. When he kissed her he could taste himself and he wasn't exactly sure if he liked it, but he knew he wasn't going to stop kissing her.

His hands went everywhere, around her waist and up her back beneath her blouse, then to her front and he fumbled at buttons. He wanted them to be on equal ground and he hastily pulled at one of the cups of her bra to expose a breast. She swatted at his hand until he let go of the lacy fabric.

"If you snap a wire and ruin my last good bra, McLaggen, I will poke you in the eye and leave you here," she scolded, catching his lip with her teeth.

Lavender wiggled a bit, shrugging off her blouse and unhooking her bra. Her hand moved back to his aching cock and gave it a couple of dizzying strokes. He pressed kisses to her shoulder and then down over her collarbone, one hand cupping a breast and his lips finding the other. God, her breasts were fantastic and his tongue swept across one nipple until it she was groaning.

"Yes..." she sighed, stroking his cock again. "Right there." Then she waved her hand at Flitwick's desk, her head tilted back and eyes closed. "Clear something. Now. Make a space..."

Just as he reached for his wand, a bell rang out in the corridor and the candles in the room all flared to life. Cormac blinked and looked toward the window and saw that other classrooms in the wing across from the Charms classroom had all started to light up. There was a rattle at the door and then a thump on the wood that sent both Lavender and Cormac scrambling for clothes and zippers and trying to clean up what few things they'd knocked aside.

Then they heard the voices outside the door.

_I heard Potter is in the castle somewhere!_

****

*****

"The last time we tried this, a war broke out around us," Lavender held fast to Cormac's tie, winding the loose strips of fabric around her hand. "And then you didn't talk to me for two years."

He opened his mouth to protest in his defence. It was true, but she'd been healing from her attack and then his father had swung a position at the ministry in Magical Games and Sports that kept him travelling. He barely had time for friendships, let alone pursuing a girl that he fancied when he was eighteen. Except their jobs sort of pushed them together, him managing World Cup location proposals and her _Daily Prophet_ interviews about upcoming Quidditch events.

Though with her currently sitting on his lap and wriggling her round bum against his thighs, Cormac found he couldn't exactly complain too much.

Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to the skin just below her ear, lightly blowing a dangling feather earring out of the way. "Sure you don't want to try a few dates first?"

"Tch, did we not just have coffee?" Lavender scooted off his lap and moved to sit on the desk in front of him, her feet resting on the chair on either side of his knees.

"In the lift." Cormac stood up, nudging her back a bit. "On the way to this office."

She took hold of his hands and pressed them to her thighs, urging him to run his fingers along the soft silk stockings until they danced along the edge of the ribbons that were holding the stockings up. Cormac inhaled sharply; she wasn't wearing anything _but_ the stockings beneath her skirt. A mischievous glint flashed in her eyes and a smile widened on her face.

"We shared a muffin too. So we ate something together and talked about work. That could be defined as a date." She wound his tie around her hand again. "And I'd _really_ rather skip all the other tedious stuff."

He didn't need much more encouragement. To be fair, she'd convinced him with the first kiss after the lift. Carefully nudging her hands to the side, Cormac grasped the hem of her skirt and pushed it up past her hips. He sank to his knees and looked up at her. It wasn't so much to ask if it was alright. The way her thighs spread apart and the way she scooted forward were ample evidence that she was completely alright with how the afternoon was going. It was more to watch the expression on her face and the way her mouth had fallen open in anticipation.

Then he pressed his mouth against her damp curls, his tongue parting the flesh to find slick and hot folds of skin. 

"Oh... _fuck_ ," she gasped, burying her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, almost painfully so. 

Her hips rocked forward a bit and Cormac placed his hands on either thigh, holding her tight against the desk. He'd imagined her taste. That she'd be sweet as candy floss and silky as cream. It was dizzying, but he didn't stop. His tongue wound its way across her flesh, nudging inside of her before slipping up to flick rapidly across her clit until she had fallen back on her elbows. Her whole body arched.

"More," she pleaded. " _More_."

He slipped a couple of fingers into her and started to push them in and out, curling them up to press against the inside of her.

"I'm..." Her body started to shake. "I'm going to..."

The door to his office banged open, just as Lavender yelped and bucked her hips.

"McLaggen! The Minister is looking for... oh my god!"

A short, balding clerk stood in the open doorway, a horrified look on his face as Lavender stretched languidly on the desk. Cormac cursed and grabbed his wand, petrifying the poor bloke before he could run. He sucked in a few breaths, trying to will his cock to stop throbbing and got to his feet. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he pushed his hand into his hair and groaned.

"I should go," Lavender said, sliding off the desk and fixing her skirt.

Before Cormac could say anything, she'd slipped out the door, leaving him to obliviate the poor sod standing frozen in front of him.

****

*****

Word still got out. Perhaps it was because Lavender had looked so disheveled as she exited the office. Or that he'd forgotten to charm a barrier on the door. Or that Tomas Nublins couldn't remember when his own mother's birthday was after his encounter with the memory charm. Cormac spent the better part of the next few months swearing off women.

Especially the ones with gorgeous tits and round bums.

That didn't last all that long, though.

When he crossed Lavender's path again, she was in a new career. Gone were the nosy questions about Quidditch players and finals scores. She'd slid into a job at Gringotts, handling the finances of people who'd been affected by Greyback and his pack. It was a noble calling and she seemed to have thrived in her position.

This time he asked her on a proper date. There were candles and wine. He carefully ignored the near raw steak she consumed. They toasted their successes and chatted about new career paths. Cormac had moved from Magical Games and Sports to something a little more within his wheelhouse. He liked Quidditch. He liked telling people how to play. So when a coaching position came up with the Arrows, he jumped at the chance.

"No desks this time?" she asked as he apparated them both to his flat.

"Nope," he said, turning her around and making short work of the zipper on her dress. She wiggled a bit as it slid down over her hips.

A smile crossed his face. As before it was just bra and stockings. "I'm beginning to wonder if you even own knickers," he said thoughtfully.

Lavender turned back to him. The tiny bra barely covered her breasts and all it took was one nudge of his fingertip to free a nipple from behind the lacy fabric. He smiled. No swatting this time. Obviously she had more than one bra and wasn't afraid of him mucking it up.

"I figured they were a waste of time since they were just going to get removed later," she said, sliding up close to him and running her fingers along the erection that was tenting his trousers. "I take it we won't be interrupted?"

"Floo's blocked and wards are up. And so that doesn't sound nearly as creepy as I think it does, you can still leave, but no one else can get in."

Lavender stroked his cock through his trousers. "I imagine this is impatient"

He dragged her into his arms and scooped her up, glad to have kept up with training with the team and also glad that he didn't have to carry her all that far either. "Fuck, it's been hard for you since I was eighteen."

There was no hesitation to his moves. Cormac set her on the bed and stripped off his clothes. She shimmied out of her tiny bra and just when she started to go for the stockings, he stopped her, telling her to leave them on. Then he climbed onto the bed beside her.

Before it was sort of a taking turns kind of thing. This time he didn't want to wait. It seemed that she didn't either, her hands moving everywhere. First they raked through his hair and then slid down over his shoulders before gripping at his backside. He hissed slightly when her nails dug into the flesh.

They both had their scars. She said nothing of the lines that ran across his lower chest. He said nothing of the gashes down her shoulder. They didn't need to say anything. Both of them knew they'd had their moments during the battle. Hers, perhaps, worse than his. Nothing needed to be said of it.

He was also more interested in kissing her, their mouths sliding together and tongues pushing back and forth. No battle. Just an equal give and take.

Lavender's stockinged feet rubbed lightly over the backs of his legs. "Ever think how different it would have been if we'd just stayed in that classroom and continued instead of joining everyone else?"

Cormac groaned, not wanting to get into a conversation about their pasts just yet. His petulant tone was met with a giggle and she pushed hard at his shoulders until their positions had reversed and she was straddling his hips. He reached up and cupped her breasts, his thumbs moving over her nipples.

"I think about it a lot," she continued, curling her fingers around the base of his cock and shifting forward until she was hovering above him.

"Jesus..." he groaned, feeling himself slide against her slick flesh.

"I remember asking you about that whole religion thing once," Lavender said thoughtfully before she sank down, sighing as he slid into her. "We'll talk about it later."

He didn't say as much aloud, but he was grateful that she decided to put off the conversation. For one, Cormac didn't think it was the sexiest conversation they could have. Two? His thoughts were so muddled in sensation that he wasn't sure if he could get beyond 'girl pretty, sex good' and form any sort of cohesive sentence. He pinched his eyes shut and sucked in a few deep breaths to get himself under control.

Cormac's hands dropped from her breasts to her hips and he started rocking himself up against her with every movement she made. Lavender arched a little, burying both hands in her hair so that her arms were raised and her breasts were thrust out. They bounced in almost a hypnotic sort of way and he couldn't stop the loud groan from escaping his throat.

"You could have had me," she said. "Right on that desk."

"In front of Nublins? Pretty sure I would have been sacked for that," Cormac panted, finally able to think a little straighter as he peered at her through cracked eyes.

Lavender smiled and shook her head, continuing to rise and fall against him. "No. At school. I'd been waiting for that for _months_..."

"Me too," he managed realizing that it was actually true. Waiting for her was unlike anything he'd ever known.

A playful smile crossed her lips and she looked down at him, a curtain of curly hair falling down around her face. "So do you want to stop and leave it unfinished like all the other times?"

Cormac gaped at her. "Not on your life."

And with one swift move, he reversed their positions again, changing the pace and rocking his hips against hers. Lavender's legs came up around his waist and there was a change in pressure that caused them both to moan. Slipping his hand down between their bodies, his fingers searched out her clit until he was pressing his thumb against it. The sound she made nearly caused the whole thing to be over far too fast, his body begging for release.

"Yes," she gasped. "Do that again."

He did. 

It didn't take much. Perhaps the endless interruptions and waiting had been a sort of foreplay. Perhaps he was just really good with his thumb. Perhaps she'd just been wanting this as much as he had. But soon Lavender was bucking against his hips and her whole body seemed to tighten around him. From her arms and legs to the wet pulsing heat of her body. Cormac reached up with his one free hand and gripped the headboard of his bed. He managed one additional thrust before he came with a shout.

Sagging against her, he gasped for breath until she started to shift. His cock slipped from her body and he rolled to the side.

"Made it to the end this time," she grinned and stretched her arms out in front of her.

He traced a line down her neck and then over her breast, circling a nipple. "Think we could make it to the end of round two?"

"Doubt it," Lavender said with a laugh, sitting up. She pointed over his shoulder.

Tapping at the window were three owls. All with letters stamped "Important!"

"Oh for fuck's sake." Cormac groaned and fell back against the pillows. "I can never win!"

"Maybe."

She climbed over him, wobbling a little as she stood and walked over to the window. The owls looked at her curiously, but didn't seem phased by her state of undress. Cormac turned his head and admired the plump curve of her arse as she held up her fingers to the birds and then drew the curtains before she turned to face him.

"But maybe you can win for another fifteen minutes or so," she said with a grin as she slid her hands down over her bare body, fingers delving between her legs.

He stared at her for a long moment then held out his hand, his cock starting to harden in response to the vision in front of him. "Yeah. Yeah maybe I can."


End file.
